Suicide
by BlackAgony
Summary: Er liebte jemanden anderen. Ich fühlte mich überflüssig, so wetlos...


Suicide

Leise zog ich dir Tür hinter mir zu und trat ins Freie. Die kalte Nachtluft schlug mir augenblicklich entgegen und ließ mich frösteln. Ich zog mir meine Jacke enger um den Körper, versuchte so ein wenig Wärme zu erhaschen, was nicht wirklich funktionierte. Seufzend gab ich es auf. Wieso sollte ich jetzt noch Wert darauf legen, ob mir kalt werden würde? Bald wäre sowieso alles zu Ende.

Mein Blick wanderte zum Himmel, an dem tausende von Sterne funkelten. Der Mond war heute rund und in seiner vollen Pracht, was mich beeindruckte. Vielleicht würde ich mich auch bald am Fundament wieder finden und dort mein Dasein fristen, bis ich, wie jeder Stern erlöschen würde. Dieser Gedanke erfüllte mich mit innerer Ruhe, wenn ich an mein Unterfangen dachte.

Ich ging einige Schritte von der Tür weg und ein paar Blätter, die der Herbst jedes Jahr forderte, knirschten unter meinen Schuhen. Traurig drehte ich mich um und betrachtete das Bild vor mir. Ein kleines Haus, weiß gestrichen und mit modernen Glasfenstern, in denen sich blaue Vorhänge befanden, stand dort. Die Bewohner darin schliefen schon und nur hie und da brannte Licht, das die Umgebung ein wenig beleuchtete. Rund herum befand sich ein schöner Garten, der perfekt aussah, mit seinen großen Eichen und dem Blumenbeet. Das Gras wurde jedoch von den bunten Herbstblättern bedeckt, die alles noch harmonischer und wie in einem Bilderbuch aussehen ließen.

Ich warf noch einen letzten Blick auf das Haus und drehte mich um. Im Stillen dachte ich an die wunderschöne Zeit, die ich darin verbringen durfte, was ich alles erlebt hatte. Ich entfernte mich und schlug die Richtung meines Zielortes ein. Meine Gedanken wanderten derweil wieder in die Vergangenheit. Zu den Menschen, die ich lieb gewonnen und mit denen ich so einiges durchgemacht hatte.

Die White Tigers und mein Dorf, in dem ich meine ganze Kindheit verbracht hatte. Zwar ging mir Mao auf die Nerven, aber ich hatte sie trotzdem so lieb, wie eine Schwester gewonnen. Lee, der wie ein Bruder für mich war und Gary und Kevin, die nicht fehlen durften. Mit ihnen hatte ich das Bladen gelernt und mein Beatbiest Drigger bekommen.

Und da wäre Tyson. Der leibenswürdigste Fresssack, den ich je kennen lernen durfte. Ich lächelte in meiner Erinnerung an den Blauhaarigen. Immer ein Schildmütze auf, die seine langen, zu einem Schwanz gebunden, Haare verdeckte und diese fingerlosen Handschuhe. Vielleicht ist mir seine immer fröhliche Art manchmal auf die Nerven gegangen, aber er war im Grunde ja erst fünfzehn, obwohl er sich wie sechs benahm.

Und bei ihm war immer Max, sie hingen wirklich zusammen, wie siamesische Zwillinge. Der blonde Amerikaner hatte dieses Hundeblick aus seinen strahlen blauen Augen, die ihn wie ein Kleinkind aussehen ließen, was fast jedem zum Erweichen brachte. Ich habe auch oft nachgegeben, wofür ich mich hinterher schlagen hätte können. Aber was soll's? Immerhin war es ja meistens harmlos und eher kindisch.

Ich dachte an Kenny. Dieser Junge mit den überdimensionalen Brillengläsern war mir immer ein Rätsel gewesen. Die ganze Zeit war er an seinem Laptop beschäftigt, der Dizzy hieß. Er war immer so schüchtern und traute sich an niemanden ran, was seinen Freundschaftskreis nicht gerade groß machte. Aber Kenny machte das alles mit seiner Intelligenz wett, die er auch zum Thema Bladen benutzte, was Kai eine Hilfe war.

Meine Stimmung wurde wehmütig, als ich an den Russen dachte. Seine muskulöse Statur, die blau-grauen Haare und diese wunderschönen rubinrote Augen, in denen ich mich immer wie von selbst verlor. Vielleicht war er der Auslöser, für mein Vorhaben, vielleicht aber auch ich selbst. Nie hatte ich den Mut gehabt, ihm zu sagen was ich fühlte. Ich hatte nicht einmal einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, es zu tun. Am Anfang war ich so unsicher gewesen, weil ich nicht wusste, ob er auf Mädchen oder auf Jungen stand.

Jedoch hatte die Erkenntnis nicht lange auf sich warten lassen. Damals war ich gerade auf den Weg in unser Hotel, als ich Geräusche in einer Nebengasse hörte. Nicht nur Neugier, sondern aus Besorgnis hatten mich zur Ursache hingetrieben. Was ich dort gesehen hatte, war für mich so erschütternd und entäuschend gewesen, dass ich mich eine Woche lang, sogar für mich, ziemlich ruhig verhalten habe. Aber wer hätte das nicht, wenn man herausfindet, dass seine große Liebe mit Tala in einer Gasse, nur noch halb bekleidet und mit dem Rothaarigen wild knutschend, steht.

Ich hatte sofort gewusst, dass ich keine Chance mehr haben würde. Und sich zwischen sie zu drängen, lag nicht in meinen Absichten. Solange Kai glücklich war, war ich es auch, zumindest ein wenig. Aber welchen Grund hatte ich, um noch zu leben? Tyson, Max und Kenny würden gut alleine zu recht kommen, die White Tigers hatten sich gegenseitig. Und Kai konnte sich mit Tala trösten. Außerdem war ich im Team leicht mit jemanden anderen zu ersetzten. Mein Leben hatte also keinen Sinn. Ohne Familie, Freunde, der großen Liebe.

Überrascht stellte ich fest, dass ich schon an meinem Ziel war, einer kleinen Brücke, mitten im Wald, die über eine Schlucht führte, an deren Grund ein Fluss rauschte. Vorsichtig stellte ich mich mit einem Fuß auf die alten, morschen Holzbretter, das Schild mit der Aufschrift „Achtung! Betreten verboten!" ignorierte ich. Ich ging Stück für Stück weiter, bis ich ungefähr in der Mitte stand, die Brücke protestierte derweil knarrend und ächzend unter meinem Gewicht.

Lächelnd breitete ich die Arme aus und ließ mich vornüber kippen, über das niedrige Gelände. Die Luft pfiff an meinen Ohren vorbei und meine Haare ließen sich vom Wind zerzausen. Der Fluss kam immer näher, ich konnte schon das Wasser sehen. Noch vor dem Aufprall wurde alles schwarz…

Ich wurde von einem schrillen Piepston geweckt, der sich wie tausend Nadelstiche in mein Gehirn bohrte. Als ich meine Augen öffnete, blendete mich ein unnatürlich helles Licht und ich schloss sie wieder. Gepeinigt wollte ich mir meine Hände an den Kopf heben, jedoch konnte ich sie keinen Millimeter bewegen, wie den Rest meines Körpers. Überhaupt fühlte ich mich erschlagen und als ob jeder Knochen in meinem Leib gebrochen wäre.

Dieser Geruch, nach Desinfektionsmitteln, der in meine Nase drang, sagte mir schon alles. Ich war im Krankenhaus.

Ein Stöhnen kam über meine Lippen und ich hörte eilige Schritte, die sich mir näherten. „Rei? Rei? Bist du wach?", sagte jemand laut und ich stöhnte noch einmal, über die Lautstärke des gerade gesagten. „Sei still!", zischte ein andere und ich erkannte die Person.

Gequält öffnete ich die Augen und blickte direkt in rubinrote. „Kai?", flüstere ich heiser.

Er nickte und strich mir sanft über die Wange, ein unendlich schönes Gefühl. „Was machst du nur immer, Kleiner?", seine Stimme klang ungewöhnlich warm und voller Liebe. So hatte ich ihn noch nie zu _mir_ sprechen gehört.

Ich schaffte es, ein Lächeln in meine Züge zu bringen. Doch dann kam die Erinnerung und Tränen brachen aus mir heraus, während ich versuchte, mich schützend zusammenzurollen, was misslang. Die Schmerzen waren einfach zu groß. Ich bekam nur noch mit, wie Tyson das Zimmer verließ, als sich plötzlich Lippen auf meine pressten. Doch der Druck war so schnell verschwunden, wie er gekommen war. Ich öffnete meine Augen und blickte direkt in Kais Gesicht. Er lächelte, teils besorgt, teils erleichtert.

Eine Träne rann auch an seiner Wange hinab und verwischte die blauen Streifen in seinem Gesicht. „Ich hatte Angst um dich.", flüsterte er und griff nach meiner Hand, die nicht verbunden war. Ich konnte seinen starken, warmen, aber auch vorsichtige Griff fühlen. Er war so sanft… fast, als würde er befürchten, dass ich im nächsten Moment zerbrechen könnte. Wieso tat er das?

„Wieso?", fragte ich leise, ein kläglicher Ansatz, meine Gefühle in Worte zu fassen. Er hatte ja immerhin Tala und brauchte mich nicht. Wieso konnte ich nicht nur einfach sterben? Von dieser Welt scheiden und vielleicht zurück zu meinen Eltern kommen? Wieso konnte ich es nur nicht richtig machen? Der Selbsthass in mir stieg von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr an. Ich konnte aber auch gar nichts, was für ein Idiot war ich eigentlich?

„Ich will dich einfach nicht verlieren Rei. Nicht dich.", flüsterte er. Seine Stimme schien beinahe zu versagen und seine rubinroten Augen füllten sich erneut mit Tränen. Seine Hand, die bis jetzt an meiner Wange geruht hatte, fuhr nun zu meiner Stirn, strich sachte eine Haarsträhne zur Seite. Diese Geste drückte so viel Zuneigung und Zärtlichkeit aus, wie ich sie noch nie in meinem Leben erfahren hatte.

„Wie?", fragte ich schwach, meine Stimme setzte fast aus. Wieso konnte ich nicht einfach die Klappe halten, ruhig sein? Für immer verstummen und nie wieder etwas hören und sehen? Dann müsste ich auch diesen Schmerz in meiner Brust nicht ertragen, der sich anfühlte, als würde man mir mein Herz herausreißen.

„Wie wir dich gefunden haben?", ergänzte Kai meine unvollständige Frage. Er verstand mich auch so, ich hätte gar nicht fragen müssen. Er blickte mir immer in die Seele. Nur bei einer Sache hatte er es nie gekonnt. Meine Gefühle für ihn. Oder es interessierte ihn einfach nicht.

„Ein abendlicher Spaziergänger hat dich am Flussufer gefunden, dort, wo die Schlucht zu ende ist. In deiner Jacke war ein Ausweis. Er hat dich sofort hierher gebracht. Die Ärzte haben uns dann angerufen.", dann stand er mit einem Ruck auf, ließ meine Hand dadurch abrupt los. Dann schwoll seine Stimme zu einem Schreien an. „WAS HAST DU DIR NUR DABEI GEDACHT?!?! WEIßT DU ÜBERHAUPT, WAS FÜR SORGEN WIR UNS ALLE UM DICH GEMACHT HABEN?" Er holte tief Luft, versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Dann riss jemand die Tür auf.

„Was ist hier los?!", eine korpulente Krankenschwester, die ganz rot im Gesicht war, trat ein und suchte den Verursacher für das Geschrei vor wenigen Sekunden. Ihre wässrigen Augen musterten mich kurz durchdringend, bevor sie Kai ins Visier nahm, dessen Atem noch immer recht schnell ging, vor Wut.

Sie stapfte auf ihn zu und schlang ihre kurzen Fingerchen, die auf mich eher wie Würstchen wirkten, um seinen Oberarm. Seinem Gesicht nach zu urteilen, drückte sie ziemlich kräftig zu. „Hier in diesem Krankenhaus wird nicht geschrieen. Merken Sie sich das! Und nun raus hier, der Patient braucht Ruhe!"

Kurz sah sie auf mich, bevor sie mit Kai aus meinem Blickfeld verschwand. Ich hörte ihn noch protestieren, bis es still wurde, als sich die Tür schloss. Meine Augen senkten sich und ich atmete hektisch die abgestandene Luft im Raum ein. Während Kais Ausbruch hatten mich meine Lungen kurz verlassen, vor Schock.

„Kai konnte sein Temperament in solchen Situationen noch nie gut zurückhalten."

Fast wäre mein Herz stehen geblieben, als ich diese Stimme vernahm.

Kühl und mit einem russischen Akzent.

Tala.

„Mit s-solchen Situationen?", fragte ich heiser und meine Hände wurden feucht.

„Ja.", noch immer so kalt und frei von jeglichen Emotionen. „Wenn jemand verletzt wird, der ihm viel bedeutet, kann er leicht durchdrehen. Es passiert nicht oft, aber ab und an."

Diese Worte halten in meinem Kopf nach. Jemand, der ihm viel bedeutet. Ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer breitete sich in meinem Inneren aus, der sofort von mir erstickt wurde. Kai liebte Tala. Einen rothaarigen, großen, schlanken, muskulösen Russen, den er schon seit seiner Kindheit kannte. Tala, der mit ihm schon Zeiten durchgestanden hatte, in denen viele zerbrochen wären, ohne Hilfe und Rückhalt. Nicht mich. Einen kleinen, hässlichen, schwarzhaarigen Chinesen, der ihn erst seit einigen Jahren kannte. Und wieder fühlte ich mich wertlos. Wertlos gegenüber Kai. So klein und unwichtig.

„Du solltest dir nicht so viele Gedanken machen, Kon." Warmer Atem strich an meinem Ohr vorbei und ich schreckte auf, sah direkt in eisblaue Augen, die sich in meine Goldenen bohrten. Unaufhörlich, als wollten sie bis in mein tiefstes Inneres vordringen, alles aus der Dunkelheit hervorziehen.

Er näherte sich meinem Gesicht noch mehr, unsere Nasenspitzen berührten sich fast und mir blieb das Herz stehen. Was zum Teufel sollte das? Konnte er nicht einfach gehen und mich in Frieden lassen?

„Eigentlich sollte ich dich jetzt hassen, Kon.", flüsterte er und ich sah etwas in seinen Augen aufblitzen. War es Trauer? Nein, wieso sollte er jetzt trauern? Er hatte ja Kai. _Seinen_ Kai.

„Aber ich tue es nicht.", fuhr er leise fort. „Und weißt du warum?" Ich schwieg. Was wollte er denn nur von mir?

„Ich kann nicht die Person hassen, die meinen Bruder glücklich macht." Mein Herz krampfte sich zusammen. Welcher Bruder? Ich kannte niemanden von Talas Familie. „Bruder?", fragte ich mit schwacher Stimme nach, ein Unterton von Verwunderung schwang mit.

„Ja, Bruder.", sagte Tala schlicht. „Ich und Kai. Wir sind wie Brüder, was wir vor einiger Zeit herausgefunden haben. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

Dieser einzige Satz brachte innerhalb von Sekunden mein gesamtes Weltbild durcheinander. Tala und Kai, _Brüder_? Aber ich hatte sie doch gesehen. In der Gasse, wie sie-

„Ich habe dich damals gesehen, als ich und Kai uns in einer etwas… anderen Situation befanden. Du bist weggelaufen. Von da an wusste ich über deine Gefühle bescheid. Aber das du dich umbringen wolltest, hätte ich dir nicht zugetraut Kon. Wie _erbärmlich_. Der Tod ist keine Lösung, du hättest kämpfen müssen." Diese Sätze schnitten mit tief ins Herz. Ich war schwach? Erbärmlich?

„Ach ja?", zischte ich giftig. Langsam kehrten meine Kräfte zurück. „Hätte ich mich zwischen euch drängen sollen?! Kais Glück zerstören? Es ist mir egal, ob er mit dir zusammen ist, nur solange er sich glücklich fühlt!"

Dann erhellte Talas Gesicht ein Lächeln und er entfernte sich wieder von mir. „Das ist der Kon, den ich mir für meinen Bruder erwarte." Der rothaarige Russe ging gemächlich zur Tür und streckte die Hand nach der Klinke aus. Kurz bevor er sie hinunterdrückte um zu verschwinden, warf er mir einen Blick über die Schulter zu.

„Ich und Kai haben uns getrennt. Unsere Gefühle sind nur auf familiärer Basis."

Diese zwei Sätze entzündeten meinen Hoffnungsschimmer aufs Neue und er schwoll zu einem Inferno an.

Mein Leben hatte wieder einen Sinn. Er hieß Kai. Kai Hiwatari.

The End


End file.
